<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wishing Well by Scar_Spirit_16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864281">Wishing Well</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scar_Spirit_16/pseuds/Scar_Spirit_16'>Scar_Spirit_16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluff/Whumptober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Mpreg, Multi, Panic Attacks, TW: talk of miscarrige</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scar_Spirit_16/pseuds/Scar_Spirit_16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to an incident as Robin with Joker, Dick thought he would never be able to conceive. One positive pregnancy test later Dick is questioning if his relationship is ready for a baby or if he can even keep this once in a lifetime opportunity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artemis Crock/Dick Grayson/Wally West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluff/Whumptober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wishing Well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I own NOTHING.<br/>Sorry if it sucks, I'm just trying to get better at writing ;-;<br/>Constructive criticism is welcome but hate and inappropriate arguing will be deleted<br/>Song I listened to while writing- Wishing Well by the Oh Hellos</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dick no longer found the situation funny. How could he when that plus sign stared right back at him. Taking the test was supposed to be a joke. Dick knew he couldn't get pregnant… not since a pipe got speared through his abdomen, leaving his uterus in pieces. Leslie sewed him up as best as she could be soon quietly told him and Bruce it would leave him sterile. At the time Dick had not cared much. The only thing he loved was fighting crime and didn't want kids. Even as he grew the "need" to have a kid was satisfied by watching nieces and nephews and the young justice kids. Sure, it hurt to see his friends happily cooed over their kids but nothing too serious. Heck, Artemis and Wally both said they had no demand for little ones either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first he thought they were just hopeful one day it would happen and didn’t want to pressure Dick but he soon realized, especially with Artemis, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>want kids. Both had grown up in abusive households and had seen the horrors of bad parenting and didn’t want to accidentally mess up is what they told him. Despite his reassurance that he knew neither would ever do that they were quick to shut him down and declare they were perfect as they were. Dick himself thought that he could convince them of adoption after mating but the fight over it one night was enough for Dick to drop it, settling for giving them the cold shoulder till they apologized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It may have taken a few days but they soon apologized and asked if he really wanted kids that much. It was then Dick thought about it, he loved his mates and wondered if his need to “mother” was strong enough to pull him away from all he had. So he said no but cried himself to sleep knowing he could never have his perfect happy ending. Now though. This was everything he wanted, a kid to call his own. He always thought his brothers would be his closest thing but his name wasn’t on their papers, they didn’t come to him first, he didn’t get to open their doors and watch them sleep. He quickly clasped his hand over his mouth to keep the sobs muted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew their date night would be ruined now because there was no way he could pretend to have fun while hiding this from them. Part of his brain knew that they wouldn’t make him choose but if he learned anything while fighting crime no one had a “for sure” line. What if this was it? What if they really didn’t want kids that badly they would make him remove their status and marks? The more thinking he did the more worked up he got and was unable to stop from going into a full blown panic attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe?” Wally’s knock on the bathroom door had him startling into a deeper panic. “Dick, I’m coming in if you don’t unlock the door.” Not able to move, Dick could hear Wally pick the lock. Once the door was open Dick started crying full force leaving Wally and Artemis with worried looks. Rushing to him Dick felt more cornered than ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, you’re ok? What’s wrong?” Artemis comforted while Wally brought over a glass of water and tried to get him to drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here.” She whispered and Dick dropped the test from his hand behind him to fully hug her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um Dick?” Wally asked softly, picking up the test, which only made him cry harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Artemis turn her head to look and tense up. “I-I’m sorry!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dick- I- there's nothing to be sorry for.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, baby this is great!” Dick jumped a little at the shout but Artemis was quick to settle him down and smacked Wally hard enough to hear. Sitting up, Dick sniffled and barely could look at them. “Dick? Why are you crying? Do you not want this?” Dick honestly didn’t know what to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was this a trick? An awful mean trick that will end with him all alone? “Of course I do! You don’t though and I can’t lose you!” Finally being able to make eye contact all he saw were two sad faces. Artemis reached up to gently cup his jaw and Wally got closer, resting his hand over Dick’s knee. “All we want is for you to be happy Dick. If you could give us a kid we would be ecstatic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick’s eyes widened in confusion. “But you said-” Wally shook his head and cut him off </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- we,” He said, glancing at Artemis for a reassuring nod, “-we fought like that because we didn’t want you to think that you weren’t enough for us, because you are amazing and beautiful and talented-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Artemis cleared her throat and Dick almost laughed, knowing he was getting off track. “Anyway, Dick, we are so sorry that it came to you literally hiding from us. We want this and will be there for you no matter what happens.” Artemis said, staring at Dick, silver eyes not moving away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick knew what she was talking about, even though he tested positive, the chance of miscarriage is very high. And he might be “pregnant” but the likelihood of it being viable is low as well. “We need to go to Leslie.” Wally spoke, helping to guide Dick onto wobbly legs. His chest felt so much lighter but the thought of having to miscarry made his heart drop again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow though, Dick you look exhausted, it’s time for you to sleep. I’ll call everyone and say we can’t go out.” Dick went to complain but Artemis held up her finger to shush him. “They won’t know anything about this, I promise.” Before he could say anything Wally picked him up and whisked him into bed, getting his comfy clothes as well. The crying had left Dick pretty wiped out so everything felt hard to move. Finally getting in together Dick snuggled closed, worried Wally may slip away at any times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dick?” Having little strength he just hummed in response. “I’m sorry we made you feel like that. I swear we are in this together, got in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly opening his eyes Dick stared at Wally. “I love you.” Wally smiled, “I love you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?” Artemis asked sliding in behind Dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never, I love you Arty.” Dick whispered, letting Artemis hold him tightly. “Love you as well. Wally-” She was stopped by a loud snore that told them the red head was already fast asleep causing the others to chuckle. “Goodnight Dick.” She murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night Arty.”    </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>